


Forbidden Fantasy

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: legendland, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna knowingly has 24 hours to do anything she wants without anyone else remembering once the 24 is up. Denna/Dennee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for legendland.

24 hours. No consequences. She could do anything. But what? Mord'Sith cared not for the consequences of their actions, no matter how dire they may be.

She searched her mind, until finally she realized the one desire she knew she could never succumb to. It would shatter her standing amongst the Mord'Sith…unless of course, if she could play it out in a time where she was offered it and no one would remember it had happened when the next day came. A thin smirk brightened her face as she imagined it one last time before allowing it to become a sweet, delicious reality.

She marched proudly towards the revoltingly unlivable, tiny prison in which she kept her most treasured pet. She gave light to the torch by the door of the prison and turned to her treasure, grinning.

"It's an undeniable shame, your hair." She began, "it's nearly as brilliant as my own…"

She knelt down swiftly to her level, reaching a hand out towards the pet.

"It's a disappointment that hair so fine, so silky and golden," she said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her pet's ear, "be wasted on something like you."

It growled at her and cowered away, deepening into the comfort of a dark corner.

"You surprise me, Miss Amnell, I knew your training would be somewhat difficult, but I never imagined you would last this long without being completely broken."

There was something about this woman that almost amazed Denna to the peak of intrigue; she had this unspoken beauty about her, and a strength no one could have foreseen. "If it weren't for your unfortunately demonic powers, I would swear you'd make a perfect new addition to our sisterhood," she paused for a moment, tracing her fingers down the Confessor's neck. "But of course, a Confessor could never become a Sister of the Agiel," she grasped the rada'han around her pet's neck and pulled her fiercely towards her. She stared her nemesis in the eyes, struggling a little to keep herself from falling into their captivating beauty.

She pulled her up, standing to face one another. She then brought her agiel up to the woman's chest. Gently she pressed the agiel onto her flesh, watching her pet squirm as she trailed it down her body, stopping at her slightly enlarged belly. "They say pregnancy weakens a woman, but for you, it seems quite the opposite," Denna found this quality surprisingly attractive, never before had she known the magic of pregnancy.

"Nothing will make me bow down to you; neither you nor your master will take me, or my child." The Confessor spat out.

"You're wrong." Denna glared, "however, I do have a rather unique opportunity for you today. Come with me."

She led the Confessor out of the prison and into her own chambers, locking the door behind them. Her actions confused the Confessor, but she would not allow her "mistress" the satisfaction of knowing.

"Today you are no longer Miss Amnell. You will be Mistress Dennee. And I, your devoted pet."

To her satisfaction, the evening lent itself out to be the most pleasurable in ages. Dennee was a natural. Denna's only regret was that she could never see another night like it.


End file.
